After Naraku's Death
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: The Inuyasha gang have now successfully defeated Naraku, but some mysterious people from the future show up and Kagome ends up breaking a little precious gem that started the whole thing! A demon is resurrected from the dead but is not fully himself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: After the battle with Naraku, Inuyasha and his band of friends have recovered the pieces of the Sacred Jewel. But of course, Kagome decides to break it again. A certain demon is brought back to life, but he is not his formal self, and Sesshomaru has one to many blasts from the past in the total of 2 days. Who is the female dog demon and what is Kikyo planning.

A/N: This is just something I thought of during the summer of 2007 and I just now got around to typing it on the computer.

Chapter 1

"Its done." Miroku sighed.

"Did we finally defeat Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"Yes Shippo, Naraku is dead now. I'm sure this time." Inuyasha answered.

During the battle, Naraku tried to use a fake dog demon that looked like Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha had almost fallen for the trick, but something strange happened. The body had exploded, and no one was near it.

"Inuyasha? You've been quite since Naraku died." Kagome said.

"I was just thinking." Inuyasha answered.

'I knew it. He was probably thinking about Kikyo. It never fails him to worry about her.'

"If you want you can go and find Kikyo" Kagome had tried to sound fine, but it didn't work.

"Kagome you don't want me to go. Plus, I won't want to go either." Inuyasha had just surprised everyone at once.

"Inuyasha are you sure? I don't mind really."

"Don't kid yourself, Kagome. I've picked up on your feelings, and I've realized I feel the same way" At the last part a blush had made its way across both their faces.

"Did he just admit his love for Kagome?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I think so. I wonder what Kagome is going to do."

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha so you love me?"

As soon as she had said "love" Inuyasha jumped away.

'Inuyasha I understood what you just said, but why did you jump away when I wanted to confirm it?' Sango then walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome what are you going to do now that Naraku's dead?" (hey this sounds familiar!)

"I don't know Sango. Wait a minute! You and Miroku have to get married!"

"What?" Sango was very confused.

"Remember when Miroku proposed, he said after his curse was gone he would marry you. Remember!"

"I remember Kagome, but we don't have to marry right away, do we?"

"Of course Sango!"

"Alright. Will you help with the preparations?"

"Of course Sango!"

Inuyasha was alone in the forest near Kaede's village.

"Kagome made it sound as though I did not love her. Plus, I thought I had made it clear that I loved her." Just then a familiar scent crossed him.

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha. Naraku is dead now. Now come with me to the Netherworld." Before Inuyasha could say anything a voice called out.

"Don't Do It!" A half-demon came out.

Sorry Cliff hanger! If you want more plz review. I am new so plz be nice, but I will take advice to make the story better. Just no flames or anything mean like that.

InuyashaFreak


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters made by Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the future kids of Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

A/N: Time to figure out who was calling out from the shadows to Inuyasha!

Chapter 2

_Last time: "Don't do it!"_

"Who are you?" Kikyo hissed at the newcomer. A young girl about age 15 walked out from behind the trees. She looked like Kagome except the ears, claws, and golden eyes.

"I do not need to explain anything to you Clay pot! " She looked at Inuyasha "Please don't do it."

Inuyasha was staring at the strange girl. '_another strange kid from the future I guess.'_

"Inuyasha come on, you have to pay your debt to me." Kikyo pleaded.

"No Kikyo. I'm staying with Kagome. Rest in peace Kikyo." Inuyasha walked off. The girl apparently a half demon, followed Inuyasha.

"Say where is Kagome?"

"Why does it matter to you kid?" The girl stopped and gave Inuyasha a very familiar glare. The exact same glare always appeared on Kagome's face when she was about to "Sit" him.

"I said where is Kagome, Father?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at the girl. Then to make matters worse, Kagome appeared.

"Inuyasha how could you?" She was about to cry or worse tell him to sit. Inuyasha was severely scared. The girl decided to help her father.

"Mother don't blame father. I am from the future. I am your daughter, Sinnoch. " Sinnoch smiled sweetly at them both.

"Oh then I forgive you Inuyasha. I thought that somehow she was Kikyo's daughter from the future."

"The clay pot! Yuck I'd never live with her in a life time!" Kagome cracked up laughing. Inuyasha was very pale by now. He just couldn't believe he and Kagome have a child, a daughter nonetheless.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Uh, nothing. " He jumped away again. This time to go and find Miroku not to touch Sinnoch.

A half dog demon and half wind sorceress stood in a flower field with her father. She had red and silver hair, a purple moon and red eyes. She wore an outfit similar to her mothers' Kagura.

"Father do you have any siblings?" Her father turned around. He was a dog demon who had long silver hair, golden eyes, two swords, two purple stripes across his face and a purple moon on his forehead. The demon was indeed Sesshomaru.

"Yes. He is a half-demon."

"Oh, then how come we never visit him?"

"Well, um…." Sesshomaru trailed off. A tall woman about 18 was walking towards them. She had long black hair, brown eyes and wore a pretty pink flowered Kimono. She looked familiar to Sesshomaru but he couldn't remember where he had seen her from.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru."

"Do I know you?" The woman was laughing now.

"Have you forgotten? I am Rin, the little girl who followed you around with Master Jaken."

"Rin?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru I've come to tell you something…" She trailed off. She had seen his daughter whose name was Isadora. "Never mind it isn't important." Sesshomaru watched her run off crying.

"Isadora."

"Yes father?"

"Go find you mother. I have to go find someone."

"SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha slammed into the ground, again.

"Kagome please give me the Jewel!" Inuyasha had waited until the day after Sango's and Miroku's wedding, to bug Kagome about having the Jewel.

"No! " Kagome stormed off. Sinnoch sighed (which was her 100th time doing so since the day started and it wasn't over yet) again.

"What's your problem kid!"

"You and mother never learn do you?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha started walking off but stopped. He saw painfully familiar pinkish lights blaze across the sky.

"That stupid girl shattered the Jewel, AGAIN!" Inuyasha ran off towards Kagome.

And that's where I'm leaving it off this time. Hey at least there is no cliffhanger, right?

Ok please review! The story is about to get interesting and I still have more characters to introduce! In your reviews, here is a poll:

Is Naraku really dead?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters only the ones I made up.

A/N: I am sorry for not putting up the full summary in chapter 1 and chapter 2 but I think its best if I leave the summary how it is. Anyways in this chapter the "demon" comes back to life sort of and a few more characters from the future show up. Ok on with the story!

Chapter 3

A jewel shard made its way back through the netherworld again. This time it went straight towards a giant skeleton with armor on it. The shard hit the skeleton and muscles, organs, veins, all those things a body needs to survive appeared and in the place where the skeleton once stood, was a giant dog demon. This dog demon was twice the size of Sesshomaru and he had no moon on his forehead. He had purple markings though. The demon reverted back to normal. He had long silver hair pulled back into a pony-tail, one purple marking on each cheek, warm golden orbs, and a sword that struck out from his right shoulder. The demon looked at his surroundings and glowed. He appeared in the land of the living and sensed that a lot of years have passed by since his passing. He looked around, hoping to see something familiar. He did see something that looked familiar at least. The Western village where Izayoi had lived. He floated down there. At once the village headman panicked. The demon thought 'Am I that terrifying right now? Surely someone recognizes me. Where is Izayoi? And Inuyasha? What about Sesshomaru? Belladonna? Oh wait Belladonna is with her mother on the continent somewhere.' Someone did in fact recognize the demon but the demon didn't know her. Kikyo was staring at the demon from a distance. 'Where have I seen him before? He looks very familiar. He looks a little like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru combined. Is this their father? No Inuyasha told me that he died a long time ago when he was born. Then who is this?'

"Why did you shatter the Jewel again Kagome!" Inuyasha was beyond furious now. They had spent 10 years searching for the jewel shards and when they finally have them all, Kagome shatters the thing, AGAIN!

"Well you wouldn't stop bugging me so I just solved the problem and shattered the darn thing!" Kagome yelled back at him. Sinnoch sighed yet again. In the future her parents didn't even fight like this. Sinnoch then remembered something 'oh yeah that's right. The only reason why I'm here is to stop something from happening. But what was it that made mom so sad in the future? Naraku is dead now so… unless he isn't dead? No Miroku's wind tunnel would be back by now. Oh better listen to their conversation.'

"Well you didn't have to shatter it ag-" At that word Inuyasha trailed off. He sensed a strong demonic aura, even stronger than that of when Naraku was still around. Sinnoch and Kagome sensed it moments later.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome get the others. Should've known this peace would not last forever. We have a new enemy now. And from the sent its coming from the Western lands!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all came and took off for the Western lands.

The demon woke up from his dream again. 'Why do I keep having this dream?' He tried to go back to sleep but the dream came back.

"Wind Scar!" It was himself that was wielding his old sword the Tetsusaiga. That was the night of his death. He was trying to get to Izayoi then. But of course Takemaru of Setsuna was there and tried to stop him, but failed miserably. He lost his arm while trying to stop him. When he had finally found Izayoi, she was already dead. So he revived her with Tensaiga.

"Carry out my will Tensaiga." He sliced through the green little imps from the netherworld. Izayoi woke up. The demon put a red cloth on her to stop the fire from getting to her.

"Live long."

"My dearest." Izayoi was frightened he could tell. Well Takemaru was wanting to bring him to the afterlife with him. Of course someone should be scared. He started thinking of the name he wanted for his child.

"Inuyasha."

"What is that?"

"The infants name. The child shall be called Inuyasha." Izayoi looked at Inuyasha and said his name with love and care.

"Now GO!"

"Yes." She ran from the burning building. The demon even remembered part of his conversation with Tetsusaiga before he disappeared.

'No my lord what are we going to do?! What am I going to do!?' That was what he had been waiting his little sarcastic sword to say all this time.

'embrace your fate Tetsusaiga. Tensaiga how long will Tetsusaiga wait before she is wielded again?'

'At least 50 years my lord. I have to wait even longer with Sesshomaru.' The demon then woke up from his sleep. He could smell a half-demon near by, and a full dog demon. Unfortunately he couldn't recognized the scents.He decided to go and check everything out.

"Inuyasha are you sure you know where your going?" Sinnoch sighed again. 'There's that same bush again. We are going in circles.'

"Myoga shut up! I know where I'm going so don't bother me!" Inuyasha went back to sniffing the ground on all fours again like he usually does.

"Alesandro doesn't do that." Sinnoch mumbled under he breath, but with Inuyasha's hearing he heard it of course.

"Sinnoch who is Alesandro?" Inuyasha looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Oh no one important." 'That was close! They both freaked out when they found out I'm their daughter from the future. What is Sango and Miroku going to do when they meet their kids? What about Alesandro? We both were separated when we arrived. Oh this time travel thing is not going as we all planned.' Inuyasha started sniffing the air and then he started growling, a deep throated growl.

"Sesshomaru is near." At that moment Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin (who chose to follow him again) appeared. Sesshomaru was glaring at Inuyasha for some unknown reason again.

"Inuyasha I want the Tetsusaiga now." That's when everyone heard two female voices echoing around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

'So he still wants me Tensaiga?'

'Yes he does Tetsusaiga. How are you?'

'I'm fine thanks. How about you?'

'Well I could be wielded more often but I'm alright.'

'I wonder how Sounga is doing? Ever since we made him embrace his fate.'

'Oh he is stuck with Lord Inutaisho in the netherworld.' Inuyasha broke the talking with the swords by drawing out Tetsusaiga who appeared to be sarcastic a lot.

"Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga is mine!"

'Greedy little thing isn't he Tensaiga.'

'Yes Inuyasha is very greedy it seems over you.' Sesshomaru drew the Tokijen out.

"After today it won't be. Dragon Strike!"

"Wind Scar!" The brothers where to busy fighting to smell the demon watching them. Rin however saw the silver hair and thought 'Silver hair just like Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe he is a relative?' Rin jumped off Au Un (that dragon that follows Sesshomaru) and ran into the forest. Kagome seeing Rin run off by herself followed her to keep her safe. Once Kagome caught up to Rin she immediately stopped. In front of them stood a dog demon who looked like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru combined. Only differences was 

that he wore his hair in a pony tail and had only one purple marking on his face. Kagome thinking about the safety of Rin shot a sacred arrow at the demon. Much to her horror the demon caught her arrow between his left middle finger and pointer finger, and snapped the arrow in half. Kagome gasped at what he had done.

"Rin run!" The demon caught both Kagome and Rin before they could escape.

"INUYASHA!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin and Kagome were kidnapped by a very mad dog demon.

I had originally made this one a bit shorter but decided to end it where they get kidnapped. Is it obvious who the dog demon is? If you've seen the Third Inuyasha movie : Swords of an Honorable Ruler you should know who he is. Anyways Review, the story just keeps getting better and better and better.

InuYashaFreak


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters created from Rumiko Takahashi. What I do own is the characters who aren't in the anime or movies: Sinnoch, Alesandro, Gwendolyn, Michael, Belladonna, Rose, Isadora, Sahara, and Jason.

A/N: A little hint why the dog demon kidnapped Kagome: She shot at him with a sacred arrow that would purify him if he was Inuyasha's age. How to picture him breaking the arrow? The episode where Sesshomaru wields the Tetsusaiga: Sesshomaru and Naraku join forces or the one after that. Alright enough of this, on with the story!

Chapter 4

"Let go of me!" Kagome screamed again even though it was pointless. The demon was not going to just simply let her go for shooting an arrow at him. He was pretty much ticked off! That's when Kagome tried to knee him in the gut. As soon as her leg moved, he glared at her, daring her to move anymore. 'I thought Sesshomaru looked scary with his glares. This demon is even worse! Inuyasha hurry up and get here quick!' That's when Kagome recognized the sword sticking out above his right shoulder. 'Sounga! But Sounga was sent to the Netherworld!' The demon saw that she was now gaping at his sword. His gaze softened.

"Do not worry yourself my lady. I am not weak minded so Sounga can not over power me. My lady what is your name?" Kagome looked at him carefully. 'He seems alright. Almost the opposite of Inuyasha. I think I can trust him.'

"I'm Kagome. Since I told you my name, tell me yours." She looked at him seriously and he cracked up laughing.

"You obviously can not act serious when in a life or death situation, can you? But yes I will let you know who I am. I am Inutaisho the Great Dog demon and the Lord of the Western lands."

"Uh no your not. Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western lands now. You died when Inuyasha was born."

"Inuyasha is still around? He wasn't killed by the villagers after Izayoi passed on?"

"I don't know much about his childhood only that your supposed to be dead."

"Your right I am supposed to be dead. But since someone broke the Sacred Jewel I was revived." That's when Kagome spotted the Jewel's pink light under his armor right below where his heart was.

"So you can't survive without the Jewel's power?" He nodded. That's when Kagome had a wonderful plan. A way to stop Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from fighting.

"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo why didn't you guys follow her!" Inuyasha yelled at them with all his fury now that Kagome was kidnapped by some unknown demon. To make matters worse Sesshomaru was 

still around and glaring at Jaken who about five moments ago had gotten a very brutal beating from his lord.

"Well Inuyasha I for one could not go because a certain MONK could not keep his hands to himself!" Sango once again gave Miroku a death glare. Inuyasha sighed, Sinnoch right in tune with him. Just then a loud slap could be heard, but it wasn't Sango slapping Miroku.

"Michael get back here NOW!" Someone yelled out.

"No cause your going to kill me Gwendolyn." The one who was most likely Michael yelled at the first person who spoke out loud. At the second a young monk came crashing out of the forest running straight towards Miroku. Five seconds later or so, a young demon slayer came running out as well.

"MICHAEL! They can not protect you." She looked just like Sango except a few differences. She instead of having brown eyes she had blue eyes like the young monk who looked like Miroku but with Brown eyes. The young monk ran behind Sinnoch. Gwendolyn walked up to Sango and Miroku.

"Hello. I am Gwendolyn, and that over there is my older brother Michael. We are both from the future as is Sinnoch and Alesandro. But unlike them, we are your children." She was looking straight in both of their eyes. Miroku had a perverted grin on his face though.

"So Sango this is wonderful. You do bear my children after all." Seconds later there was a loud slap. Miroku now had a red mark printed across his face.

"Alright this is not so very touching and all but who is Alesandro!? This is the second time I've heard him mentioned and no one is telling me who he is! Now will some one please tell me who he is!?" Inuyasha glared at the three teens from the future. Gwendolyn stepped forward.

"You must be Inuyasha then. You and Alesandro look alike. He will most likely show up soon enough. Our mission, the reason why we are here, has messed up completely. Alesandro was supposed to stay with Sinnoch. But as I can see, Alesandro is not here. Sinnoch where is he?" Gwendolyn and Michael looked at Sinnoch, hope filled their eyes for some unknown reason.

"I am sorry Gwendolyn. We were separated when we arrived here. We were attacked by a demon and he told me to go and find Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh that's right! Father have you guys killed Naraku yet?" Inuyasha snorted before he replied.

"Of course we have! He was dead the day you guys arrived." The three teens looked at each other in confusion. Sesshomaru then stopped and sniffed the air.

"I can smell both Rin and Kagome. They are coming closer and at a very fast pace." Inuyasha then looked up and before he had time to react, a giant demon dog pinned both him and Sesshomaru to the ground with its paws. Kagome and Rin jumped off the back.

"Hi! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru you guys are not going to be getting back up until you can learn to respect one another and not try and kill each other at each waking moment. Oh that's right! Sesshomaru I 

believe you and this Dog demon know each other. Sorry Inuyasha but you don't know him. He's-" before she could continue they heard the swords voices again.

'Sounga are you there?'

'Tetsusaiga you ruined my dreams again! What do you want now?'

'Do you still hate Tensaiga and I for making you embrace your fate?'

'Yes. I am stuck with this old mutt.' That's when a deeper voice only Sesshomaru knows appeared.

'Sounga I am not a mutt. I am a full dog demon.'

'Deeply sorry my lord.' The demon turned his main focus to the brothers again and growled.

A two-tailed demon cat similar to Kirara was near the area. This cats' main color was black, with red stripes on its tail, golden paws, and a blue diamond on its head. This cat was a male though. He just so happened to know what was going on, and who the dog demon was. For this cat was alive back then and still is when this particular dog demon was alive. Now he was just revived by a jewel shard. Then that's when the male spotted Kirara.

'Kirara.' This cats' name was Midnight. He used to serve Izayoi, way before Inuyasha was born. Now he has a scar that was the shape of a cross on his right eye. When Inuyasha was five years old, that is when both he and Izayoi believed he was dead. He remembers what had happened that day.

"_Midnight! Come on!" A younger Inuyasha called to the demon cat. Midnight looked at Izayoi._

"_Go ahead Midnight. Watch over him in the forest." The cat ran after Inuyasha, who was jumping up and down in pure pleasure that his mothers' demon cat was going to be venturing with him. Deep within the forest a demon attacked. To be particular a bear demon who was possessed by something. Midnight went into is large form, and attacked the bear. In doing so, the bear demon clawed Midnights' right eye. Midnight had fallen to ground with a thud and shrank down into a small cat size. Inuyasha had plucked him up and ran back to the house, and cried all night that its his fault if Midnight dies. Midnight however never did wake up so Izayoi placed his body outside under his favorite tree. When Midnight finally woke up and saw that he was outside under a tree about ten miles from the hut, he ran off. Never to be seen from again._

Now Midnight was watching the scene fold out below him. For he was at the top of a tree, looking down at the dog demon. He has always been watching over Inuyasha however, ever since Izayoi died when he was eight. He stopped when he found out that Inuyasha got himself pinned to a tree, and once again disappeared into the night. Just a few days ago when the terrible demon Naraku was finally killed did Midnight finally learn that all this time for ten whole years Inuyasha has been released from the tree! Izayoi had told him to Watch over him. And here he was: trapped under his father. Its not like his father could do him any harm, but Midnight knew something the girl with the high voice didn't. 

Inutaisho even though he is indeed Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father, he isn't quite yet himself. He might over due himself. But when he saw Inuyasha just lay his head down in defeat he knew he had to do something, anything! Since now Izayoi is not around, he technically has been passed down to Inuyasha when Izayoi passed on. So Midnight transformed into his large form and decided to act on his own accord, before something happened to Inuyasha. Kirara should recognize him though.

"Let me up!!" Inuyasha yelled again. So he just put his head down in defeat again. Sesshomaru was not doing anything. He knew it was futile to fight against the oldest dog demon to have lived, even though he did die many years ago.

"little brother you should not fight against him. If you do not remember I was half his size when sliced off my left arm. He is larger and therefore older and heavier than I am." Sesshomaru once again did not make any sense to Inuyasha, like usual.

"Your not making sense at all! You should stop making me confused all the bloody time Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha started growling, but stopped when he saw something black rushing towards the dog demon. Before anyone could say a thing, a demon cat slammed into the dog demon making him fall over. The only thing that was broken in the fall was Kagome's bike. Kirara transformed and rushed forward to help the dog but stopped when she saw the cat demons size. He was the same size as the dog demon. Kirara backed down. Two voices appeared once more, but they were not Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga.

'Kirara do you not recognize me anymore?' Sango gasped. She was thinking that this new cat demon who was male, used to be like a mate to Kirara. Kirara's eyes widened in recognition.

'Midnight? Is that you?'

'Yes Kirara it is me.' That's when Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"Midnight?" The cat demon looked at him.

'Yes Inuyasha?'

"Your alive? I thought mother said you died." Inuyasha's eyes were wide as watermelons.

'I would not wake up for some reason. It is called a healing trance. I was in a long trance cause I broke a few bones during that fall. I woke up during the middle of the night about ten miles from the hut so I just left.'

"I cried for four almost five whole days! Why didn't you return Midnight! Mother died when I was eight years old! You could've stopped all that!" Inuyasha was on the verge of breaking down. The dog demon who had decided to stay out of this, reverted back to normal and walked up behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Do not speak like this to an elder. Midnight is far older that you are. You should respect him. As you should respect me." Inuyasha turned his head to look at the demon, and almost fainted. He had 

seen his father once before, but the blue light hid his facial features from him. Its voice that he remembered. His father wore a pony tail, purple markings on his face, but the thing that scared him the most was the fact that he looked like his father a lot. Kagome could tell by Inuyasha's eyes, that he was plain down right terrified.

"F-F-Father?" Inutaisho nodded his head. Kagome now noticed that something seemed off on Inutaisho for some odd reason. He didn't have a demonic aura.

"Uh Inutaisho, how come you do not have a demonic aura at all?"

"I am able to hide my demonic aura so some certain demons who are still alive and still hate me do not track me down to kill me." At the end a smile or smirk you couldn't tell with him, appeared on his face. Sango then spoke up to the cat demons.

"Ok Kirara who is he? First I know his name now, Midnight. Is he your life mate you told me about that you thought was dead?" Kirara's eyes narrowed at Sango's words.

'No.'

'I am her brother. Her older brother.'

'You're my only brother Midnight.' Sango's eyes were as big as tires it seemed at that moment. She never knew Kirara had a brother. Not only that an older brother. Sesshomaru then walked up to his father.

"Now that you are alive and well it seems I have something to ask you."

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Why did you give me the Tensaiga? And give Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga?"

"I gave you Tensaiga because………you needed to learn to have kindness in your heart Sesshomaru. Your answer you gave me on that beach the night your brother was born, proved my decision was wise. You then did not deserve to wield the Tetsusaiga or Sounga. The only demon worthy of wielding such a dangerous sword as Sounga is none other than that of your older sister, Belladonna. If she was still here on that night, she would have gotten the Sounga. You would still have the Tensaiga. Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga for three reasons. One, it keeps his demon inside locked away. Two, he has something to protect. Three, I made it futile so you two can not fight against each other." Sesshomaru by now was holding his dead down with shame. For some odd reason sadness reviled its way through his eyes. It was the first time in over a hundred years that Sesshomaru since the age of thirteen, showed any emotion. Inutaisho's eyes softened a bit. At that moment, Toutosai showed up.

"Inuyasha I have terrible news for you." Toutosai didn't even notice Inutaisho yet. That is until he spoke up.

"Toutosai I feel so loved. You don't even say hi. I think I'm going to cry." Actually he was now on the verge of laughter because of Toutosai's face.

"Master? Inutaisho? When were you alive?"

"I haven't been alive for all that long. Is Myoga with you?"

"No that flea is still running away from Shoga, a female flea."

"Still? I had figured since I had died he and Shoga would finally get together."

"Nope now he doesn't even talk to her."

"Wow. I thought I had problems." Inuyasha then spoke up.

"Ok Toutosai what did you come to tell me?"

"Oh right. Inuyasha, Sahara is back."

"WHO?" Inuyasha had now idea who Sahara was, but Inutaisho and Sesshomaru did.

"Toutosai you can't be serious." Inutaisho groaned.

"I am. Inutaisho it seems she chose now to come back from the continent." Sahara who was Sesshomaru's mother, left when he was eight years old to the continent because Inutaisho wanted another child to inherit Tetsusaiga. When Sahara found out that Inutaisho was back from the grave there would be hell to pay.

Alright before I wrap this up I am going to answer something right now. When Midnight said the girl with the high voice he meant Kagome. Her voice appeared high and loud to him. Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha created by Rumiko Takahashi. What I do own is the characters who aren't in the anime or movies: Sinnoch, Alesandro, Gwendolyn, Michael, Midnight, Belladonna, Rose, Sahara, Isadora, and Jason.

A/N: Last time they mentioned Sahara. The problem with Sahara is the fact that she is worse then Sesshomaru was when he hated humans. She is even more wicked and deadly. She might be making an appearance. Belladonna however, she might or she might not. I don't know, I haven't decided yet. Ok on with the story!

Chapter 5

Lots of information was reeling through Sesshomaru's mind. His mother, Sahara, was back in Japan. After all these years, she chooses now of all times to return! She had left three months until his ninth birthday. He still has not forgiven her. Because she had left was the only reason why his father went for that human. Well she had told him to go and find another mate. But what had hurt the most that night was the fact that she took his dearly beloved sister along with her. Belladonna whose name meant deadly nightshade, was forever gone. Although this news of his mother should make him happy that Belladonna is returning hopefully, he is still upset that his mother is coming back. His mother would kill innocent people, unlike himself he would only give them a couple warnings then kill them. His mother would just kill them if they were in her way. Sesshomaru looked at his father. 'What is he thinking? Does he still love mother? If so, what is going to happen when she arrives?' That's when the girls all sighed and said at the same time "Is there a hot spring some where near by?" The girls finally spotted one and ran to it to bathe. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Ah, this is the life! What do you think Sango?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"It does hit the spot. Kagome did Inutaisho do anything to you when you were being held captive?"

"Nope, only talked to me. Sango has the demon slayers ever heard of Sahara?"

"My father told me a story once about the Western Lady who was the mother of the current Western Lord. He told me the Western Lady would go to village after village when she was on patrol and do nothing unless humans got in her way. If humans did cross her path, they would die an unnatural death. When my father had seen my terrified look, he told me she is no longer in Japan, but left long ago to the Continent. Many believed she would never return, but from what Toutosai has just told us, she must be coming back. If she's not back already."

"Wow. You mean Sesshomaru's mother would actually kill innocent people?"

"According to the story she did. But when the Western Lord, which who I presume to have been Inutaisho, was with her she would not even look at them."

"Of course cause Inutaisho is so much more stronger than she is. He is able to pin both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and still not be tired. I am surprised that Inuyasha can even survive from his demon blood."

"Legend says that the older the demon gets, the more powerful he becomes. I think with the dog demons their power depends on their age. Since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are both younger than their father by a long shot, Inutaisho could easily beat them in a battle. But if they both worked together the battle would be a draw."

"Wow. Sango you do know a lot about demons don't you?"

"That's part of the training for becoming a demon slayer. You have to know a lot about the demons before you can actually battle them. If you go into battle blindly, you won't know what to expect. I still learn new things each and every day I exterminate one." Sango then looked up. She and Kagome finally noticed the other woman sitting in the hot spring. She had long silver hair pulled back into a pony tail, purple markings across her face, and she looked like a girl version of Inutaisho.

A demon slayer looked at the wanted list outside a village. This demon slayer had long red hair down to her ankles. But her hair color was Rose red. She had bright blue eyes, and a giant boomerang like Sango has but different. Hers was made from the fangs of a dog demon, and demon fangs covered the entire thing. She was studying the list of wanted demons who have terrorized the villagers. She unlike the other demon slayers, she works alone, she trained herself, and she looked after herself. She has never known her real parents. As she was looking at the wanted list someone approached her.

"Demon slayer, will you take care of the half-demon who is terrorizing our village?"

"What does this half-demon look like?" Her voice was soft, and sweet. She had pale colored skin, a light rose color. In her hair was a red rose. Also on her boomerang had a rose sketched on it.

"Silver hair, golden eyes, a red robe, dog ears, and beads of subjugation. They say his name is Alesandro. Demon slayer what is your name?"

"My name is Rose." With that said, Rose turned around and walked off.

The girl approached them. She looked really nice looking, but looks can sometimes be deceiving.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kagome asked really nicely. The girl looked up, her eyes where as cold as Sesshomaru's almost.

"I am Belladonna." The female demon said to them.

"I am Kagome and this is Sango." Belladonna nodded to them.

"Belladonna can I ask you something? How come you look like Inutaisho so much?" Belladonna scowled at Sango.

"Maybe because I'm his mother." Kagome and Sango both gasped.

"I'm just joking! I'm his daughter. His eldest child from Sahara."

"Belladonna how come Inutaisho and Sesshomaru both stiffened when Toutosai mentioned your mothers' name?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well Kagome maybe it's because my mother does not give humans a chance to get out of her way before she eats them." Kagome and Sango both gasped.

"She eats humans with out a second for remorse?" Kagome felt like screaming but decided not to. If she did scream, Inuyasha and the others would come running and therefore see her naked and she would have to tell Inuyasha to "Sit" and he would be grumpy for at least the rest of the day and half of tomorrow.

"Kagome we should get back to the others."

"Yes we should. Belladonna do you want to come with us?" Belladonna at first seemed hesitant about going but came anyways.

"Fluffy has not seen me since he was almost nine years old."

"Fluffy?" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Oh! I meant Sesshomaru. I call him Fluffy though, alright."

"Ok that makes some sense. Lets go!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Rose yelled at someone. The half-demon she was hunting jumped out of the way. She caught her Hiraikotsu.

"Geez lady! What did I ever do to you!" The half-demon yelled at Rose.

"You were terrorizing the village. I am a demon slayer so therefore it is my job to destroy you!" She threw the Hiraikotsu again, but missed once more. Her aim was always off! The half-demon made a run for it. 'Geez! All I'm trying to do is find Sinnoch, Gwendolyn, and Michael. Hopefully they have found Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. I have to deal with this demon slayer, who smells like a demon for some reason.' The half-demon hid in the bushes completely veiled. Rose spotted the half-demon easily. He was walking with a large group. 'Strange, he travels with a demon slayer. Yet he attacked that village. Oh well, I never fail to complete my job.' She ran after the group. The half-demon saw she ran off. 'Yes! I am free!' He ran off.

"Hey Inuyasha don't run to far ahead!" Kagome yelled after him. Ever since Inuyasha found out he had an older half-sister he was down and depressed. No one could really blame him. He was a lonely child growing up, no sisters or brothers that were not half siblings.

"Shut up Kagome!" Moments later he was out of sight again. Just then he heard a familiar word.

"Hiraikotsu!" A giant boomerang almost hit him then. 'Why is Sango attacking me?'

"What was that for Sango!"

"I am not Sango, filthy half-breed traveling with a demon slayer while attacking a poor village. Hiraikotsu!" Before the Hiraikotsu could hit him, Sesshomaru's whip came out of now where and made the Hiraikotsu strike the ground. 'That isn't Sango's Hiraikotsu! That has…..Fangs!' Sesshomaru came up beside him.

"Inuyasha she is over there behind those trees. It seems like a demon is nearby." Inuyasha started looking around. 'I can't scent a demon anywhere. Unless Sesshomaru's nose is broken all I smell is a demon slayer.'

"Sesshomaru there is no demon around here." That's when her voice appeared again.

"Wait! Your name is Inuyasha? It's not Alesandro?"

"No! Who is Alesandro!" That's when Rose walked out from behind the trees.

"Alesandro is the half-demon I was hunting. Does that answer your question?"

"No. This is the third time I've heard his name, and I want to know who he is now!" Sesshomaru cut him off before he could go on ranting.

"Demon slayer why do I scent a demon on you?" Rose stiffened. 'How can he smell that? I thought I had that covered!' She glared at him evilly. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha backed up slowly.

"Hey you don't have to get so mad! It was only a question!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Rose ran off at that moment before the brothers could follow her. 'She ran off! Looks like we have a new enemy, at least she isn't stronger than Naraku.'

"Little brother lets get back to the others now." Kagome's plan had worked to get them to stop fighting each other. If today was the day Sounga had reappeared in the world, they would have joined forces before all went haywire. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha where now finally acting how Inutaisho wanted them to act before he died.

It was a month since Inuyasha's run in with Rose, who they still didn't know why she had smelled of a demon. Rose had not appeared since then, for some odd reason Rose reminded Inuyasha of someone he knew before he had met Kikyo. Then it hit him along with his favorite memory of her, when he tried to fly for the first time at the age of three.

"_Inuyasha what are you doing up there?" His mother Izayoi had just gotten home from checking on her village, and found her three year old son on the roof of her hut._

"_I'm going to fly mother. Myoga said all demons can fly. I'm half-demon right?"_

"_Yes you are. Alright get down now."_

"_Alright." Inuyasha was originally sitting in the middle of the roof and then he got up walked up to the back of the hut. Then he ran along the roof and jumped off. He hit the ground face first really hard that he was knocked out cold. His mother (he found out later) however totally freaked out and had thought that he was dead._

'Why does she remind me of mother? Wait she had red hair not black hair. Plus, mother died when I was eight years old, almost nine.' Kagome walk up to him.

"Hey Inuyasha, your father told me to get you. He said he has found traces of Sahara. We have to go and stop her Inuyasha before she kills any humans."

"Alright Kagome lets go." Inuyasha stood up and ran after his father and the others to go and stop the big bad dog. Kagome how ever saw something in the forest and ran after the thing she saw. Turns out she found a demon slayer. 'Sango? No that's not Sango.' Rose looked at Kagome.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Kagome." She then shot a purified arrow at Rose. Rose blocked it with her Hiraikotsu.

"Young priestess, you will pay for that!" Rose's eyes flashed red like Sesshomaru's! She then ran at Kagome and dragged her off.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha stopped. He had just heard Kagome scream his name. He was for sure that she was behind him.

"Father Kagome has been abducted!" Inutaisho sighed.

"This is SO familiar!" He grumbled.

"How?"

"Do you know how many times your MOTHER got herself kidnapped?"

"No. I wasn't born yet."

"She was abducted about three time during her pregnancy with you."

"Really? Maybe that's why I'm so dense."

"No, I think you were born dense." That's when they saw Sahara. She looked like a girl version of Sesshomaru but without the tail.

"SAHARA! Do not attack humans!"

"Inutaisho? But y-you died! How is this possible!" Sahara was completely confused.

"I am alive. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Belladonna come here."

"Oh so you really did find someone to bear you your third pup?"

"Yes. And at least she didn't go around murdering innocent people like peasants."

"Oh so sorry that you don't care for me anymore Inutaisho. Belladonna why are you on his side?"

"Mom I can not and will not take part in this."

"Father can we please just go and save Kagome now!" Inuyasha was worried now about Kagome until he saw a half-demon running for his life. Seconds later, he saw the Hiraikotsu! 'Rose! She's near!' That's when the half-demon spotted Inuyasha. He ran behind Inuyasha.

"Protect me from the demon slayer!" That's when Sinnoch ran forward.

"Alesandro!" She hugged him.

"Oh so this is Alesandro." Inuyasha was no longer confused. Until of course Inutaisho spoke up.

"Inuyasha I didn't know you had a brother! Izayoi must've had another demon for her mate without me knowing."

"Huh! Father I do not have a brother! I never did!"

"Then who is that?!"

"Sinnoch maybe we should explain now." Everyone looked at Sinnoch, Alesandro, Gwendolyn, and Michael.

"Ok so then explain. Why does Alesandro look just like Inuyasha? Only shorter?"

"Alesandro do you want to explain?"

"Yes Sinnoch. Alright I'm sure you guys already know Gwendolyn and Michael are siblings. I am Sinnoch's –" Inuyasha cut him off.

"Sinnoch you are way too young for a boy friend!"

"Father he is not my boy friend! Let him finish!"

"As I was saying I am Sinnoch's older brother." Inuyasha nearly fell over. 'I have a son! It was bad enough that I find out I have a daughter, now I have a son!'

"Father?"

"Alright so now I also have a son?"

"Yes you do. Father remember we are both from the future."

"Yes that's right. Now can we please go find out what happened to Kagome. Before something bad happens to her." 'Kagome stay safe until I get there!'

Alright next chapter it explains more about Rose and Kikyo makes an appearance and something happens to Miroku. Plus at the end of Chapter 6, there will be a poll to see if Naraku is still alive or is he actually dead. This story has not quite yet in the middle. After the next chapter it will be in the middle. So please review and if you have any questions besides about Rose and the past history with Sahara, Inutaisho, and Izayoi I will tell you something. Once I'm done with After Naraku's death and its sequel, I am going to do my other story that is a prequel to After Naraku's death : Inutaisho and Izayoi meet. It takes place with Inutaisho's and Izayoi's love and how I think it happened. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I only own my own characters.

A/N: Alright in this chapter the group finds out a little more about Rose, Kikyo makes an appearance (sorry Kikyo haters), and something happens to Miroku, something bad. Alright on with the story and at the end there is a poll. On with the story!

Chapter 6

"Let me GO!" Kagome yelled again at Rose, but to no avail Rose once again just ignored her. At first she was dragging Kagome, now she was being carried over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes! Even when Kagome had tried to purify her with her hands (note: like what she did in the firs episode to Mistress centipede), but also to no avail Rose only warned her not to do so again. 'Inuyasha please hurry! Why does Rose remind me of the description Inuyasha gave me of his mother, Izayoi? Except the rose red hair, the blue eyes, and the red rose in her hair.' That's when Rose placed Kagome down on the ground and sighed.

"We will rest here tonight. Do NOT try anything or else you will be hunted down and murdered by me."

"Your just a demon slayer! You couldn't hunt me down! Your alone!" Kagome retorted but after it left her mouth she instantly regretted it. 'I think I went to far this time.'

"For your information, I am not just only a demon slayer but…." She trailed off. 'I can't tell her. Its way to confusing, even for a human!'

"So what exactly are you? You look like a demon slayer, even dress like one. Besides the fact that you aim is WAY off, you act like one too. You hunt demons, you protect the villagers when in need, and you don't really want to hurt humans. Sorry I tried to purify you." Rose gawked at Kagome.

"You had every right to try and purify me, girl. But still you would've been in this position anyways. I am holding you hostage. But as for what I am, I will only tell you if you promise not to ask any questions as to what I am and why I am a demon slayer alright. If you do know this: I will not go into further detail. I refuse to."

"Alright I will not ask any questions from what you tell me." Kagome smiled brightly. 'Now I can hopefully learn some stuff about her.'

"As you can easily tell I am a demon slayer, but I am a demon." Kagome nearly choked. 'WHAT! A demon who is a demon slayer?!'

"I said I would not ask any questions but I do have only one. What made you become a demon slayer?"

"I can answer that. When I was younger I met a human demon slayer and he was absolutely gorgeous. His name I can not recall, but he told me all about the ways of the demon slayers. He couldn't tell I was a demon because I looked human. But one day while he was trying to slay a demon, which he knew nothing about, he was killed. I am a demon so I know all there is to know about demons. I know their 

weaknesses, their pressure points and how to kill certain demons. I just needed a weapon and train myself to wield it."

"So that one demon slayer trained you. What are you going to do with me?"

"I am eventually going to get rid of you."

"Get rid of me? What do you mean by "Get rid of me"?"

"Exactly what I said. I plan to kill you once I'm finished with that half-demon named Alesandro. " Kagome noticed they where near the Western castle. 'Maybe I can yell loud enough to get the attention of a dog demon who likes humans. Its worth the try.' She drew in the amount of air she needed.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Rose had to cover her ears because of the high pitched sound. Seconds later a cat demon came shooting off the castle gates. 'Huh? A cat demon in dog demon territory?' Before the cat demon slammed into Rose, he transformed in a dog demon! 'It's a mixture of both! He's half cat demon and half dog demon!' Rose screamed. The dog then spoke out loud.

"Demon slayer how come you are in Western lands?" The dog demon growled.

"I am only resting here with my sister, Kagome." Rose smiled brightly. But thank heavens the dog demon was not a fool to believe her.

"Demon slayer I am not a fool! I was alive during the glorious reign of Inutaisho the Great dog demon, and he trained me to his ways. I may not be full demon of one type of a demon, but I am very wise like he was. Kagome, I assume that is your name, are you really her sister?" The dog demon looked at her.

"No I am not! She kidnapped me, but I am waiting for Inuyasha to arrive with the rest of me-" She trailed off. The demon's eyes had widened.

"Inuyasha? So Inutaisho was not lying when he told me he would name is next son after my brother and my son Inuyasha. Who were both murdered by Takemaru of Setsuna." He growled Takemaru's name. 'So that's where Inutaisho got Inuyasha's name.'

"What is your name?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"My name is Jason. I was the best friend of Inutaisho when he was alive."

"Jason did you know that when the Sacred Jewel was broken again, Inutaisho was resurrected."

"He was?! Where is he?" Jason looked at her but still kept most of his weight on Rose.

"I don't really know for sure, but when Inuyasha arrives he should be with him." As she spoke four simple loud words formed out and echoed.

"IRON REAVER SOLE STEALER!" Inuyasha attacked Jason only because he wanted to be the one who destroyed the wicked demon slayer who had that evil Hiraikotsu.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha went straight into the ground.

"Kagome! What was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled at her. 'I was saving her from the demon.' Inuyasha thought he could hear snickering, somewhere but didn't pay attention.

"Jason was saving me from Rose! You had no right to attack Jason." That's when Sesshomaru appeared with some rope.

"Can I do the honors of tying her up?" He looked at them all, and for the first time since Inuyasha had found out that his older brother wanted him dead, Sesshomaru actually smiled at them all with amusement.

"Go ahead Sesshomaru." Inuyasha smiled at Sesshomaru. 'I guess father can really have an effect on him.' Sesshomaru then tied Rose to a tree.

"Now understand this demon slayer, I will not release you until I get answers." Inutaisho and the others arrived at that moment.

"Sesshomaru why do you have a woman tied to a tree?" Sahara asked her son, even though she herself was all tied up besides her legs so she could walk.

"She is a demon slayer who smells like a demon, and she is not going to be untied until I get my question answered.

"Alright but Sesshomaru I want to ask her a question before you do." Sesshomaru nodded at his father and stepped aside. Inutaisho walked forward and looked Rose in the eyes.

"I believe you said your name was Rose. Rose how come you look like Izayoi?" Everyone looked at Rose waiting for her to answer.

Kikyo looked into the heated cave she was at. She was looking at a figure she had just brought back to life and was waiting for her to wake up. 'With the help of her, I can surely get Inuyasha to come to the netherworld with me.' That's when Kikyo's helper came over.

"Kikyo I can not approve of you resurrecting her."

"It's to late Izzy. She just needs to wake up and it's all over for Inuyasha." Izzy had short black hair, brown eyes, a water rat robe (like Inuyasha's fire rat robe but blue) the main thing that would disturb someone is the fact that she looked exactly like Inuyasha in human form but a girl.

"Kikyo don't make me find him to warn him of what you have done!" Izzy was on the verge of crying now. That's when they heard a moan. They looked into the cave.

"Where am I?" The woman asked. She had long black hair to her ankles, brown eyes, a layered Kimono on (which Kikyo had the decency to put on her) and she looked in her late twenties if not early thirties.

"You have just been resurrected, my lady. I am Kikyo."

"I remember you. You were friends with Inuyasha when I came over. You were the daughter of my friend. Kikyo how is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha was fine the last time I saw him. But I am like you now. I have been resurrected."

"What? When did you die? Surely Inuyasha was sad deeply." Kikyo then thought of something that would definitely work.

"Inuyasha fifty years ago tried to kill me in order to get the Sacred Jewel. I had to seal him to a tree." Izayoi just smiled.

"Oh that's all? That's alright then. I already know that you and him where betrayed by another by some demon." Kikyo then had another idea.

"Oh then is it alright that he is holding someone against their will? A woman nonetheless from her fiancé. The woman's name is Kagome. She is promised to wed Koga, and your son Inuyasha is holding her against her own will." Izayoi looked mad now.

"WHAT!? Inuyasha is holding a girl against her own from her lover?! Bring me to my son now! I have to talk to him. NOW!" Kikyo's eyes had widened when Izayoi said that. But she nodded nonetheless.

"Why is you Hiraikotsu covered in spikes?" Sango was asking that question. Rose looked at them all and smirked. 'Why is that smirk familiar?' Kagome suddenly thought.

"They are not spikes. They are fangs from………Dog demons." The four dog demons that were present eyes widened then glared at her. Inutaisho walked forward.

"Where did you get them?" She only smirked at him.

"I will not go into details. So therefore I will not say how and where I got them. The Hiraikotsu is made from dog demon fangs, but the fangs around it are not the fangs from dogs. They are various fangs from different demons I have encountered." That's when Inutaisho smelled grave yard soil and a familiar scent that he has not smelled in a long time.

"I smell grave yard soil and a pretty scent." Everyone looked at Inutaisho as if he had lost it. That's when Kikyo appeared.

"Inuyasha are you ready to come with me to the netherworld?" Kagome's heart almost broke when Kikyo said that but then she remembered Sinnoch. 'Wait he doesn't go with her! How could he when 

we both have a daughter in the future! He stays with me!' Kagome had to stop herself from leaping with joy.

"No Kikyo! I am staying! I've already told you I'm staying here with Kagome!" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Inutaisho then got confused.

"But I thought Kagome was Sesshomaru's mate." Everyone looked at him funny.

"How did you think that father!?" Sesshomaru yelled at him.

"Well the eighteen year old, Rin looks like Kagome, and Rin has your scent all over her. So I thought Kagome and Rin were your family. Was I incorrect?"

"Yes! Kagura is my mate and Isadora is my daughter!" Inutaisho then smiled.

"Isadora! So Sesshomaru you still remember her!" Sesshomaru blushed.

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember. How could I not! That was the day I found out my son had a crush on someone. You were blushing." Inutaisho looked at him."Like you are now." That made Sesshomaru blush even more. Inutaisho started laughing. Kagura then thought 'That explains how he came up with a name so quickly.' That's when Izayoi walked out of the trees.

"Inuyasha. How could you hold a woman against her own will?" Izayoi looked beyond mad.

"Mother?" Inuyasha had not realized what she said. He was just surprised to see his mother standing in front of him when she had died when he was eight years old almost nine.

"Inuyasha release Kagome now or-" Izayoi trailed off. She noticed just now that Rose was tied to the tree.

"Rose! Why are you tied to a tree?" Izayoi walked over there.

"Ask Moon head over there!" Rose indicated her head to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru how could you tie up your own sister?" Izayoi looked at him and Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all their eyes widened.

"Sister?" All three of them said at once.

"Oh hi Inutaisho! What didn't you know, I had triplets? Oh back to this Kagome thing. Child how many men like you?"

"Hmm lets see there's Inuyasha, Hojo, Koga, Miroku once asked me to bear his child, and Onigumo kind of likes me." Izayoi's eyes lit up.

"Onigumo! You mean my other son!" Everyone gasped. Inutaisho walked forward.

"Alright Izayoi who else where you with when I met you? Where you having an affair?"

"No. I said I had triplets. They where Rose, Inuyasha, and Onigumo. One human, one half-demon, and one full demon. Its confusing trust me." Miroku then said out loud:

"So Inuyasha you were related to Naraku."

"I didn't know Miroku! I thought I was an only child." That's when Inutaisho looked at Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga.

"Why didn't you two tell me?!" That's when they all heard laughing.

'_Tensaiga you didn't tell him_!' Tetsusaiga laughed.

'_Whoops sorry my lord! I meant to tell you but you told me to shut up_.'

"I should've listened to the swords that day." He sighed. That's when they all heard Sounga's reply.

'_My lord I knew nothing of this. Alright I did, but it was so hilarious hearing it happen! Please forgive me_!' Sounga was laughing now.

"Mother whatever Kikyo told you is not true. What did she tell you?"

"She said you were holding Kagome against her will, and keeping her from her fiancé." Kagome nearly puked and Inuyasha nearly fainted.

"He is not keeping me from my fiancé! I am not going to marry Koga!" Kagome screamed.

"I am not holding her against her own will!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo. Izayoi spotted Sinnoch and Alesandro and squealed with delight.

"Inuyasha you have children! I am so proud!" She ran over and hugged both Sinnoch and Alesandro. Kagome now noticed Alesandro.

"Who is that?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw the similarities between them and gasped as it occurred to her again that not only do they have a daughter together but a SON as well. Kagome fainted. Inuyasha caught her. Izayoi looked at Inuyasha.

"So when are you getting married?" Inuyasha nearly fainted.

"Mother they are from the future." Izayoi then understood. Inuyasha and Kagome had not even admitted their love for each other, yet. Miroku then fell over for some unknown reason.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled. Miroku fainted as well and he was running a terrible fever.

They all returned to Kaede's village so she could help Miroku. When Kaede came out they all looked at her worried about Miroku.

"He is ill, from what I do not know. It is best if ye all stay here for awhile until Miroku can get better. Sango he is awake if you want to talk to him." Sango nodded her head and walked into the hut.

"Miroku?" Sango asked him.

"Sango what happened?"

"You fainted not long after Izayoi asked Inuyasha when he and Kagome where going to get married."

"Strange I can not remember anything up past the point where we found out Inuyasha was related to Naraku." Sango thought 'Wow he must really be ill since he is not groping me or anything perverted.'

"Miroku just worry about getting better first alright."

"Sango something is not right. Naraku went down to easily. All it took was Kagome's arrows, Inuyasha's Wind scar, you Hiraikotsu, and my staff. He went down WAY too easy. Something is not right." Sango was only thinking 'He's ill, he's just rambling on about stuff. Naraku is dead now. The wind tunnel disappeared from his hand as soon as Naraku disappeared.'

"Get some rest Miroku." Sango then left the hut.

"How is he Sango?" Kagome asked.

"He was rambling on that "something is not right. Naraku went down to easily. All it took was Kagome's arrows, Inuyasha's Wind Scar, my Hiraikotsu, and his staff. He went down WAY too easy. Something is not right" was what he was saying." Inutaisho thought about Miroku's words.

"You now, he might be right. You've spent ten years trying to slay this Naraku right? Well then how come you couldn't do that before?" They all thought about also when Inutaisho said that. Inuyasha then thought 'Is Naraku really dead? If so, how does he die?'

Alright that's the end of chapter 6! I said there was a poll at the end and there is. Here it is:

A) Is Naraku Alive?

B) Is it a different enemy?

C) Is Miroku just ill and rambling on about unimportant things

Alright I am not going to update until I have some more reviews and answers to the polls.

InuYashaFreak


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I only own my own characters.

A/N: Alright in this chapter the answer to the poll is going to become more obvious hopefully. I hope in the last chapter you all caught the fact that I mentioned how they destroyed Naraku. I also hope a little humor was found with the swords: Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga, and Sounga. Tetsusaiga is supposed to be sarcastic, Tensaiga is the wise one, and Sounga is bloodthirsty. I plan on in this chapter to reveal something's that happened in Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's pasts with their mothers. I am going to probably make an authors note at the end of the story. So please read that as well. On with the story! Oh this chapter has a name. Oh and Inuyasha is going to be a little OOC in this chapter.

Chapter 7: The reason for Miroku's illness

Kagome looked at Sango pitifully. It had almost been a week and Miroku still was not better. At least by now he was up and walking, but Kaede told him to take it easy when fighting demons. He was still pale, and he also insisted upon wearing his glove with the prayer beads (what he had on his right hand when he had the wind tunnel). The demons, even Inutaisho, were on edge for some reason. '_Miroku had said that something was not right. I think Miroku was right. Something is definitely not right here. Something is happening_.' Miroku walked out of the hut.

"Sango I sense a demonic aura. Do you?" Sango looked up at him.

"No I don't Miroku. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Belladonna, Rose, and Sahara do you guys sense a demonic aura?" Sango asked the demons that were present at that moment.

"All I sense is father's strong scent." Inuyasha said grumpily. He actually did sense a demonic aura, but didn't want to say anything that might make everyone confused. To him the demonic aura reminded him of Naraku's demonic aura when he was alive. But this one was different.

"I sense an unfamiliar demonic aura, Sango. I have never smelled one so…..so….strong." Everyone including Sesshomaru, that have battled Naraku paled. Sango thought '_Strong? The only strong demonic aura that we all know of was Naraku's_!' Kagome looked at Sango and they both knew they had thought the same thing. Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Kagura would you be able to locate the center of the demonic aura, from the wind?"

"No Sesshomaru I wouldn't." Isadora walked forward.

"Father what about me? I am dog demon and wind sorceress, I should be able to right?" Isadora looked at her parents hoping that they would see what she was talking about. It dawned on Kagura before it did with anyone else.

"Isadora your right. You are half dog demon and half wind sorceress, so therefore you should be able to locate it." Sesshomaru stiffened.

"I smell a demon nearby." Miroku came out of the hut wearing his robes.

"I am coming with you guys." They all allowed him to come, but he had to promise them not to over exert himself. When they found the demon, they all just stood there and gawked at the thing. Miroku felt a wind tugging at his right hand and thought 'It can't be!' He walked forward.

"Everyone stand behind me!" He was no longer ill.

"Miroku! Your ill stand behind us!"

"Sango I am no longer ill, and I found out why I was ill."

"Why?" Sango looked at Miroku, happy that he was better.

"Watch. Stay behind me!" They obeyed him. Miroku walked as far as he needed to be from the demon.

"This is the end for this demon. WIND TUNNEL!" He took off the beads and sure enough the wind tunnel was there and sucked in the demon. Everyone looked at Miroku wide-eyed. The ones who knew where he had gotten the wind tunnel from before all thought the same thing 'Naraku! He is back!' That's when they heard a gasp.

"Father I need a glove too!" Michael's right hand was clenched in a fist, but Miroku understood right off the bat: Michael had the wind tunnel too. Miroku gave Michael the extra glove and prayer beads that he always had on him.

"Now that we know why you were ill, we had better start hunting down Naraku again. Father I guess you will actually meet all three of you children after all." Inuyasha said coldly. Inutaisho gaped at him as Inuyasha stalked away to the sacred tree. Inutaisho looked at Kagome for help.

"Naraku made him and Kikyo betray one another sixty years ago. Inuyasha still hates him for what he did, and now he learns he is related to Naraku is even worse. I know a way to get Inuyasha back over here trust me. I'm going home!" That's when Inuyasha reappeared.

"WHAT!? Kagome how can you even consider going home?! Naraku is back and we have to collect the jewel shards that you broke AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome who only simply sighed.

"Inuyasha I have to restock up on food and clothes, bandages, water and other such things. So I have to go home anyways." 'At least I don't have to take anymore tests or have to worry about school' Kagome added in her brain.

"Alright but when I decide to come and get you, your coming back alright." Kagome then hugged Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha blushed.

"Your welcome, I guess." Kagome then ran to the well and went to her time.

"Sinnoch this is bad, really bad! I thought mother said they had already killed Naraku by this time!" Sinnoch, Gwendolyn and Michael listened to Alesandro ramble on and on about how their mission is not going quite as they planned.

"Alesandro how could we have known Naraku was not dead. Now we just have to make sure that the even that takes place does not happen."

"Right. That is the only reason why we have come here, Right?"

"Right, now we have to take be extra cautious if we are to stop that event that I'm guessing happens in the matter of a month or less."

"Alright. The Kagome from the future said that she and Inuyasha are married about two days that event that we have come here to stop. So there is a timeline that we can go off of. When Inuyasha and Kagome marry we have to be very careful two days after. That's our plan, alright?" Gwendolyn looked at her friend, brother and boy friend. They all nodded their heads.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome called to her mother. Selene, her mother cam out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home Kagome. Can I get you anything?" Kagome yawned.

"Some water please."

"Yes Kagome, one moment."

"Mom where's Grandpa and Souta?" Kagome asked kind of worried.

"Oh Grandpa took Souta to the museum that's in town right now."

"What museum?"

"It's a museum about the Feudal Era, five hundred years ago. I went yesterday and there's this one exhibit about those who defeated an evil demon named Naraku. It had two columns one for who lived, and the other was for who died. Kagome your name was somehow there too, and the rest of your friends were on the ALIVE list. But someone that we both know was on the DEAD list." Selene stopped.

"Mother who was on the DEAD list?" Kagome asked her mother all of a sudden scared of the answer her mother would give her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha was on the DEAD list." Her mother was crying now. 'No Inuyasha can't die by his own brother' Kagome thought.

"Mom there must have been some kind of mistake. Inuyasha would not die by Naraku. We have fought him many times, why would Inuyasha die in the final battle?"

"I don't know Kagome, but somehow he does die." Selene stopped crying a few moments before Souta and Grandpa came in.

"Hi Kagome!" Souta said happily, Grandpa however was not so cheerful. Souta had not seen Inuyasha's name on the DEAD list, but Grandpa had.

"Kagome I am deeply sorry for what your going to have to witness soon in the era." Souta then looked deeply confused.

"Gramps I don't understand. What is Kagome going to witness in Inuyasha's time?" He looked at Selene, Grandpa, and then Kagome hoping one of them would tell him what is going on. Selene grabbed his hand.

"Souta I'll tell you in a little while." Kagome went up stairs before she broke down and cried. All of a sudden she felt two strong arms embrace her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She looked deeply confused now.

"Kagome what is bothering you?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother told me something very disturbing. She went to this Feudal Era museum and there was something there, like a memorial or something of the people who fought against Naraku. She said all our names were on there. There was an ALIVE and DEAD list. Inuyasha she said your name was on the DEAD list. Inuyasha you are going to die during the final battle against Naraku." Inuyasha had been silent during everything.

"Alright then I accept my fate then."

"What!? How can you accept that fate Inuyasha? Your going to die by your own brother!" Tears were reforming in her eyes.

"I am accepting it because all things die eventually, and I know something that whoever did that memorial thing you were talking about doesn't know."

"What is that?"

"I have something to protect and I would die protecting it." Before Kagome could fully grasp what he had said, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Kagome kissed him back, with all her love. They broke apart for air.

"Kagome will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes I will Inuyasha. I have waited a long time for you to kiss me." She hugged Inuyasha when she was done talking.

"I have waited a long time also to have you kiss me again, ever since our run in with Kaguya. Even when I was transforming I could tell you kissed me with all your love. Just like you did now." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, since there was no point in hiding what she felt now.

"When are we going to get married?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Whenever you want to Kagome."

"How about two days from now?" She offered wanting him to also pick the day.

"Sure."

"Sango Inuyasha sure is staying in Kagome's time for a long time isn't he? It has been two days since he left." That's when they saw a blue light appear at the well.

"I guess then they are back." Sango chuckled. Shippo was following Sesshomaru now.

"Sesshomaru how come Belladonna calls you Fluffy, and not by your own name?"

"It was all because of a bad hair day, Shippo."

Flashback

"_Sesshomaru come out of the bathroom now." Inutaisho ordered his five year old son._

"_NO!" Sesshomaru yelled back at him._

"_Sesshomaru it can't be all that bad." Inutaisho was trying to get him out of the bathroom. Sesshomaru's older sister Belladonna was leaning in hall way, out of sight._

"_Fine." Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom, and his hair was in a mess. By mess, I mean it was fluffy! Belladonna cracked up laughing._

"_Sesshy you do realize your hair is fluffy right?" Sesshomaru nodded._

"_Alright then your new nickname is Fluffy."_

End Flashback

"That is why she calls me Fluffy sometimes. It is because when I had a bad hair day." Belladonna appeared behind him.

"You know you like the nickname I gave you." He growled at Belladonna. Inuyasha then came into the clearing carrying Kagome bridal-style. Miroku raised his eyebrow, and Sango just gaped.

"Hmm it seems something has put you two in a fine mood." Miroku gave a perverted look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then glared.

"Would you stop being a pervert for crying out loud, Miroku! I have dealt with it for ten years, but it has got to stop! You can do it when I'm not around, but when I am here do not it!" Inuyasha was yelling in his face now.

"Alright I understand you." Miroku put his hands in front of his face for protection. Sango then walked over to Miroku and placed her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha was over by Kagome now, who he had placed down so he could yell in the monks face.

"Inuyasha I've seen you get so angry about something perverted coming out of Miroku's mouth. What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just can't take it anymore with his comments and lechery. Also, I was remembering a time when I was a kid. It's kind of embarrassing though."

"I promise not to laugh."

"Alright it is when I was about four years old. I had finally mastered jumping off roof tops so I was going to take it to the next level. I was sort of friends with Kikyo around this time. Her mother knew my mother, so we were visiting."

Flashback

"_So Myoga what is the next step to flying like you told me?"_

"_Well master Inuyasha, the next step I believe is jumping off trees and making it to the next tree."_

"_Ok then I'll try it." Little Inuyasha started to climb a small tree, but stopped when he saw and even BIGGER tree. The tree of Ages, as his mother called it. She had told him it was her favorite tree of all. 'I'll climb that one!' Inuyasha jumped over to the tree and started to climb. Half way up the trunk, he felt a spirit around him. He just shrugged it off though. The second time he felt the spirit, he heard a voice along with it._

'_Get down right now, young one!' It was a guy voice, but Inuyasha didn't care he was going to climb this tall tree. That's when he was on the highest branch, mainly the first branch (it's the highest one for him; he's only a four year old alright.) That's when Kikyo, who was six years old appeared._

"_You shouldn't be climbing the tree."_

"_So? I'm half-demon so I can fly!" Kikyo giggled at his stupidity. Even though he was half-demon, that doesn't mean he can fly at the age of four!_

"_Your four years old right?"_

"_Yeah, so what?"_

"_Well, half-demons can't fly until they are older than you are now." Kikyo was laughing now._

"_Oh Shut up! I will fly!" That's when Izayoi and Kikyo's mother appeared (sorry can't think of a name for her)._

"_Kikyo where is my son Inuyasha?" Izayoi looked around. 'Oh please tell me he is not being a stunt devil again.'_

"_You do not want to know." Kikyo was looking straight at Izayoi. Inuyasha however could feel the same presence around telling him to get down right now! Inuyasha of course didn't listen to the presence._

"_Kikyo where is Inuyasha right now." Kikyo sighed and looked at the tree and pointed right at him. Izayoi looked and by now Inuyasha was hanging upside down like a bat._

"_Hi mom!" He called to her happily. Izayoi nearly fainted, but instead of fainting she called to him in a motherly tone._

"_Inuyasha get down here right now! Wait! Do not let yourself fall down ok. Just get down here." Inuyasha thought about that before he decided on how to get down. 'Hmm she said not to fall down. Maybe I can fly now. Its worth the try! I just wish that presence would leave me alone.' It was true that same presence was now wrapped around, to insure his protection should he jump down. Inuyasha then just decided to climb down, since that spirit was ruining his fun._

End Flashback

"Now that I look back on it Kagome, I realized that presence was my father." Kagome was looking at him strangely.

"How was that embarrassing?" Kagome asked him.

"Because my father had told me to get down when I was having fun, and it was in front of women who knew my father. Even though of course my father was dead, I'm pretty sure my mother asked him to when ever she can't tell me what to do to see if he could."

"Ah. Your pride was embarrassed." Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I wonder why Sinnoch, Alesandro, Gwendolyn and Michael came here in the first place?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. But obviously we destroy Naraku this next time cause Michael did not have the wind tunnel when he arrived."

"True. But I think Sinnoch and Alesandro are twins."

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Well, they are the same age, and if that list is true then they have to be twins if I die. Right?"

"Yeah. I noticed something on Alesandro, that you also have."

"What?"

"Beads of Subjugation. I'm going to do a test. Get Alesandro." Inuyasha rushed off to get his son from the future. When he arrived, he had all four of them trailing behind him.

"They all followed me." Inuyasha had such a disturbed expression on his face, as if he had seen something really bad.

"Alright Inuyasha, and Alesandro I am going to do a test. Since you both have beads of Subjugations on, I have to figure out what are your words are. Inuyasha I already know yours, but Alesandro I have to figure out yours. Alright time for my test. Inuyasha! Alesandro! SIT!" Kagome yelled Sit really loud, and both of them went face first into the ground. Kagome smiled brightly, while both father and son whimpered into the ground. Sango and the others came.

"So are you guys ready to go and hunt for Naraku?" Inuyasha stood back up.

"Inuyasha should I tell them or should you?" Inuyasha looked at her but didn't say anything. Kagome took that as her cue to be the one to tell everyone the good and bad news.

"Alright do you want the good news first or the bad news? I'll let Sesshomaru pick." They all looked at Sesshomaru, who adverted his eyes from everyone staring at him.

"Bad news." Sesshomaru finally answered after fifteen minutes.

"Alright my mother the other day when to a museum and one of the exhibits was about the Feudal Era: Fight against Naraku. There were these two lists called ALIVE and DEAD. All of our names were on there except one. Inuyasha is supposedly dies against the battle with Naraku." They could hear one gasp at first, who was Izayoi.

"Inutaisho did you know about this?" Izayoi marched straight over to him.

"What makes you think that Izayoi?"

"You told me a few days before your battle with Ryukotsusei that ugly demon, that your swords have prepared you for what is to come in the future. Did you already know about Inuyasha's death?!"

"Yes I did Izayoi, but I did not want to tell you because you would get all motherly about the subject and therefore panic. I did not want that to happen to you."

"Oh whatever. What's the good news Kagome?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha I'll let you say it to everyone." Inuyasha gaped at Kagome.

"Fine. Kagome and I are married. We have been married for two days now." The four who are from the future all looked at each other and thought the same thing 'Oh no! It going to happen today!'

Two days later, the large group had not encounter Naraku yet. The kids from the future did not know what to think about this now. Inuyasha was still alive! Maybe he doesn't die after all! That's when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Do you smell it also little brother?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I smell Naraku." That's when Kagome stopped.

"I can sense a sacred Jewel shard! More than one!" They all looked at each other.

"Sesshomaru go with Kagome to go and find the Sacred jewel shards, I'll call for help if I need it ok." Sesshomaru just nodded his head. He and the others raced off in the direction of the jewel. Inuyasha however, followed Naraku's scent but stopped when he came to a cliff. That's when Naraku's voice appeared.

"So Inuyasha you've come alone. Good I was hoping that was what you would do."

"So Naraku you faked your death." Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"No. I was really dead, but thanks to Kanna I was revived." Naraku then appeared. He was like how he used to be before Mount Hakurai. Tetsusaiga choose to speak to Inuyasha at this moment.

'_Master Inuyasha i have only three words to say to you right now.'_

_'What? Your an Idiot?'_

_"No. Embrace your fate.'_

_'Fine.'_

"Naraku you will die this time! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled but Naraku's barrier formed up.

"Inuyasha there is only one way to kill me. I shall tell you. Only you AND Sesshomaru can destroy me. Now perish!" Naraku then dragged Inuyasha down a cliff.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru stopped when he heard a noise.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha had called for help!

"Kagome I have to go and assist Inuyasha." Sesshomaru then sped off. A few moments later, they found the Jewel shards just laying there on the ground. There was a note there along with at least fifty shards. Its read:

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**Even if you turn back now, you can not save your precious Inuyasha. Even Lord Sesshomaru will not get here on time. By now, Inuyasha has miasma spreading throughout his entire body, and there is nothing you can do to help him.**_

_**Naraku**_

Kagome scrunched the paper and threw it down onto the ground.

"NARAKU! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME! YOU WILL SURELY DIE THIS TIME NARAKU!"

To be continued...

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but this is the way the story was supposed to end. The sequel to this story is Hunting down Naraku, so keep watch for it.

InuYashaFreak


End file.
